Después de la tormenta
by samej
Summary: Puede que se gane un puñetazo y, todavía más seguro, una negativa, pero en el momento en el que lo dice siente que el peso se divide por cuatro, que ya no le ocupa todo el estómago, que la culpabilidad se diluye a medias. Snow/Light. PWP.


_Escrito para el kink meme de la comu de lj minor_fandoms :) El kink era "Snow/Light en la cama de Serah" y no pude evitarlo. _

_Advertencias: Spoilers del nombre real de Lightning. No he visto todavía el final del juego así que me lo he inventado, por favor **NO digais** en los reviews si he acertado o no que me gustaría saberlo por mi misma!_

_Disclaimer: Si yo fuera la dueña de FFXIII, Serah no existiría y desde luego Snow y Light acabarían juntos, como tiene que ser. _

* * *

**Después de la tormenta**

Los muelles de la cama se quejan, bajito, cuando él se sienta, derrotado. Piensa en Serah, en cómo le gustaba que le acariciase el pelo, en lo que sentía cuando sus suaves labios estaban bajo los suyos, húmedos e inocentes.

Él también era inocente entonces, ahora lo sabe.

Suenan unos ligeros golpes en la puerta y acto seguido se abre.

- Sabía que estarías aquí.

Hay algo en su expresión que Snow no sabe reconocer, algo entre culpa y tristeza que no entiende pero no es algo nuevo, porque comprender a Light (o lo que le hace sentir) escapa a su conocimiento. Es demasiado ambigua para él, demasiado complicada.

Quizá sea por eso que no puede dejar de pensar en ella.

- Yo también la echo de menos – dice, con voz suave – Pero, Snow, tienes que... tienes que dejarla ir. Sé como te sientes, te lo aseguro, y simplemente no puedes dejar que te consuma.

- ¿Me está hablando la hermana de Serah... o Lightning la soldado? - pregunta, pero se arrepiente al momento porque ni necesita hablar de Serah ni mucho menos ver la expresión de dolor en la cara de Light.

- Vete a la mierda, Villiers.

Se levanta, y al segundo él la sigue y le pone la mano en el hombro, parándola.

- Espera – susurra. Hay un silencio y se acerca a ella más, demasiado, casi rozándole la espalda con el pecho -. Lo... lo siento, ¿vale? Es solo que esto me está superando, Light, lo de Serah y lo tuyo y, es que no puedo más.

- ¿Lo mío? - se mezcla la extrañeza con algo de esperanza en su tono de voz y gira la cabeza, intentando leer en los azules ojos algo que le haga entenderle.

Snow fija la mirada sin querer en sus labios por un segundo y siente como su corazón tropieza entre dos latidos.

Puede que se gane un puñetazo y, todavía más seguro, una negativa, pero en el momento en el que lo dice siente que el peso se divide por cuatro, que ya no le ocupa todo el estómago, que la culpabilidad se diluye a medias.

Es posible que Snow sea una mala persona por enamorarse de la hermana de su difunta novia, pero nunca ha sido un mentiroso y nunca lo será.

- Ésto, Light. Ésto tuyo.

Y se inclina, no muy rápido, y roza sus labios con los suyos. Ante su falta de reacción, va a separarse pero la mano de ella se le enreda en la nuca y le aprieta contra su boca, haciéndole reaccionar al momento. Separa sus labios y la lengua de Light entra, invasora (sabía que besaría así), sin darle un segundo para respirar pero para qué necesita respirar si puede beber el aire de sus pulmones, mientras baja las manos a su cintura.

- Esto está mal, Snow. Yo no soy ella – jadea, apoyando las manos en su pecho y apartándole.

Él baja la cremallera de su camiseta y desliza un dedo por su escote, notando una ligera capa de sudor y el latido del corazón contra la piel.

- Lo sé – contesta, atrayéndola de nuevo, y anda hacia atrás hasta apoyarse en la cama.

Light se deja llevar porque no puede hacer nada más que eso, dejarse caer y rozar con las yemas de los dedos el pecho duro, bajando hasta el primer botón de la camisa y desabrochándolo con lentitud, para luego seguir al segundo, el tercero, hasta que choca con la hebilla del cinturon. Nota como las caderas de snow se disparan ligeramente hacia ella y _shhh, paciencia_, dice ella contra sus labios, pero Snow nunca ha tenido de eso y acaricia sus piernas, levantándola hasta que le rodea con ellas.

Baja la cabeza para lamerle el cuello y ella echa la suya para atrás, y el aire que suelta le enfría la saliva que le deja en el camino. Siente como su lengua le recorre el canalillo, y el resoplido de frustración al no poder bajar más hacia abajo. Ella ríe hasta que a Snow deja de importarle la tela que hace de barrera para su boca y muerde el pezón a través de ella, suave, y el escalofrío que genera le viaja por la espalda, obligándole a arquearse. Deja vagar sus manos por los músculos de los hombros, el cuello, y vuelve hacia la nuca para hacer fuerza y moverse contra su pelvis.

Él aprovecha para dar la vuelta y la apoya en la cama, introduce la mano bajo su camiseta y suspira en su boca al notar la piel suave de sus pechos, por fin, mientras la otra navega sus piernas hasta llegar a la humedad entre ellas y, dolorosamente despacio, avanza el tramo final con un dedo. Light clava las uñas en su espalda y empuja hacia delante (_más, más adentro, más fuerte_) y él responde con un segundo dedo pero no es suficiente, para ninguno.

Light se acerca hasta el borde de la cama y baja las manos hasta su cinturón, desatándolo impaciente. Podría hacerle sufrir pero sería sufrir ella así que le acerca con las piernas, que aún le rodean la espalda, y deja que se deslice dentro de ella, despacio, y ambos sueltan un suspiro de satisfacción cuando está hundido del todo.

La cama tiene la altura perfecta para Snow y se mueve con facilidad en su interior, variando el ángulo mientras ella se pega contra él y se muerden los labios con desesperación, como si fueran a comerse o a fundirse en el otro solo por quererlo.

Snow embiste y tiene que cerrar los ojos para intentar controlarse porque no quiere irse antes que ella, quiere sentir su orgasmo como si fuera el suyo y por eso aguanta, apretando los dientes mientras hunde la nariz en su cuello, dejando que ella le arañe la espalda y los hombros. Clava los dedos en sus caderas y es cuando lo nota, cuando a ella se le escapa el _snow_ entre jadeos y se arquea completamente contra su cuerpo y él se queda quieto, apretando. Cuando siente que los últimos estertores de su orgasmo se están pasando vuelve a embestir y ella se sujeta a él porque es toda esa presión otra vez, y más roce y está demasiado sensible como para poder parar.

El segundo orgasmo le golpea inesperadamente y es entonces cuando Snow se deja por fin llevar, gruñendo su nombre (_lightlightlight_) en su cuello y abrazándole la espalda como si fuera lo único que pudiera salvarle la vida.

Cuando pueden volver a respirar Light va a separarse, intentando mantener la expresión fría que le caracteriza pero Snow la sujeta de la barbilla y le vuelve a atraer, abrazándola.

- No te vayas, Claire.

- Idiota – contesta ella, para disimular su turbación -. ¿A dónde voy a ir?

Snow la aprieta un poco más contra él y sonríe, satisfecho.

* * *

_Los reviews me alegran el día :)_


End file.
